South Dreno
About South Dreno This page is all about the country of South Dreno. It has 4 cities. Each city has 4 towns, and each town has 3 streets. Here are some facts about South Dreno: * It is 48km long. * It's population is around 7200 Doggies. * Most of the time it's slightly rainy, mostly sunny. The average Winter temperature is 3 degrees Celsius, and the average Summer temperature is 19 degrees Celsius. * South Dreno's flag has a green side and a white side, and a blue cross over them. * Something/a Doggie that comes from this country is a Dreck. Cities City: Zirlee Gonas: Gonas is a town with a bumpy, dirt floor. The streets are Bumpy Lane, Brown Road and Littlebump Street. Fugen: Fugen Town has a floor made from grass and pebbles. Its streets are Greenrock Road, Hardgrass Path and Grey Lane. Ziki: The town of Ziki has a furry floor that isn't actually made from fur. The streets there are called Furry Path, Hair Street and Fluff Road. Yaka: Yaka's floor is made from andesite that looks polished shiny! The streets are called Andesite Lane, Shine Street and Polished Path. City: Yebban Perla: In Perla, the floor is made from soft red velvet. The streets are Velvet Road, Red Street and Fabric Lane. Huzero: Huzero's floor is made out of unbreakable glass with bricks underneath. Its streets are Glass Lane, Clear Path and Transparent Road. Lacket: In the town of Lacket, the floor is covered in layers of hay and straw. The streets there are Hay Street, Straw Path and Bale Road. Acu: This town's floor is made of different colours of felt. Its street names are Felt Path, Craft Lane and Art Street. City: Fimull Mula: In Mula, the floor is made out of a kind of paper that's unbreakable. The streets are Paper Road, Page Street and Crumple Path. Yarek: Yarek's pavements are pastel colours. Its streets are called Cute Street, Lightcolour Lane and Pastel Road. Lacheba: Lacheba has a floor made out of cardboard. The streets in this town are Cardboard Lane, Stiff Road and Box Street. Rewque: In Rewque, the floor is covered in glitter that never comes off. Its streets are Sparkle Path, Glitter Road and Shimmer Lane. City: Impue Zumen: Zumen has a floor made out of clay that never dries or gets dirty. The streets in Zumen are Clay Path, Putty Road and Dough Street. Alkub: Alkub's floor is made of buttons that never come off the ground. Its streets are Button Road, Fasten Lane and Secure Street. Ginra: In Ginra, the floor is made from feathers. The streets there are Feather Road, Tickly Street and Lightweight Path. Ol: This town has a floor made from different flower petals. The streets are Petal Path, Scent Lane and Flowery Street. National Laws # Don't pretend to be royalty. # Don't snoop around in other Doggies' things. # When you are given something you don't like, still pretend to be thankful. This is good anywhere, but it's the law here. # Sprinkle a mixture of water, salt and sugar around your building everyday. It is believed by the Drecks to protect your home. Famous Places Wall of Bronze: In Alkub, brave Doggies can climb up a curly flight of stairs inside a cylinder wall, and then step onto a bronze coloured wall and see brilliant sights. The wall is 100m high, 20m long and 2m thick (so that there's enough room to walk on it. Don't worry, there's a strong see-through wall and ceiling on the Wall of Bronze, so you have no chance of falling off. Ice World: Ziki has a special building called Ice World. The inside has a marble floor for the first room, where you get ice shoes that stop you from slipping. You also get special coats that protect you from the freezing ice room temperature. Then, all the rooms beyond have ice floors and special ice displays! Glitter Pool: This is a cool pool in Perla, where the water has lots of rainbow glitter in it! There are also foam bubbles, and it's always at a perfect warm temperature so it's a great WarmHearts spot! You do end up sparkly rainbow, though! Spiraling Forest: In Lacheba, there are 50 spiraling pillars of strong silver. It makes a great area for photoshoots, as it looks kind of like a mini forest of silver! National Anthem 'South Dreno, all Drecks together, We love our cosy country, South Dreno, Drecks forever, It's almost always sunny! South Dreno, everydoggie sing it now.... Our home!'Category:Countries